My Solar Eclipse
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: what happened after the volturi left the cullens? was it all rainbows and sunshine like it was meant to be? this is a what if story of the happenings seven years later with renesmee. this is a lovely jacobXrenesmee fic. read their journey r/r thanks!


**A/N: HEY! i'm danielle! i am a total renesmee and jacob fan! i absolutely love these two. i think the most reasons are because i love that jacob can finally be happy! anyways, here is my story. i would so love it if you guys would review and tell me if i should actually continue. i might even if you don't review, though i wouldn't be as happy hehe, but i love the story so much that it would be great to share it with someone besides myself. i'm also very open to suggestions if you have any. you can pm me or review with your idea's. i guess thats all, but here you go. this is the first chapter of SOLAR ECLIPSE! oh one last thing, did anyone else see the eclipse movie? i did yesterday, it was totally epic! number one movie of the year because we got to see more taylor lautner! am i right or am i right hehe? ok, enough small talk, here you go. R/R PLEASE!**

**PARING: CANNON COUPLES JAKE AND NESSIE CENTRAL!**

**RATING: T for now, may change later if i get enough courage to make a lemon. tell me if you'd like one sometime later.**

* * *

**POINT OF VEIW!**

**Renesmee**

**1.) Family**

It had been seven years sense the Volturi had left us in fear of their return. My mother-Bella-was the most concerned. She had always feared the Volturi and in truth, I did too. They left with a quickness, that at the time, I'd never seen before. The only thing you could see once they moved in synchronization, were there dark gray cloaks and crimson eyes disappearing into the dark woods. The snow hadn't even moved out of place as they walked on it. The look on their faces scared me, not only for myself, but for my family. The youngest one, Jane-the one to cause uncontrollable pain-stared at me, her eye brows furrowed, making her face age, and I could see that they would be back. It was cool and light, covering the yellow ground that had changed as quickly as it had come. It was light greenish-yellow in only two days after the Volturis' leave.

I remember perfectly the reasons for their being there, to kill me, to kill something they feared-something they didn't understand-as my mom had put it. As Jake put it-in a very different way, too much cursing for one sentence-"There just afraid that I would rip there damn heads off if they every touched you!" he said while staring at me with a gleam in his eyes that I had missed. Ever since we had found out about the Volturis' plan to approach my family, to eliminate them for breaking the law-and although the law hadn't been broken, they choose to attack us nonetheless and although they knew my family well-they still stuck to there former plan for the removal of me, like the vampire children long ago.

The vampire children were uncontrollable. It had cost many lives. But I, had never hurt anyone. Not Grandpa Charlie, or Jacob, or Momma, not Daddy, not even my uncles and aunts. I never even thought of hurting them. The Volturi weren't easily swayed, until Nahuel-the half human-half vampire-that saved me from death, that I now owed my life to, stood in the baseball clearing along side my family and friends and told his story. The Volturi were very interested and intrigued by there new knowledge of there species. And with that they were gone.

Nahuel had not left sense then, he and his aunt Huilen didn't join our family-as many people (vampires) would put it, covens, but we didn't see ourselves that way, we were family-they stayed close. They lived in a house that they built in one day that was just a few miles away, an easy two minute run to our house. As many times as Carlisle had tried to convince them to join use, they'd refuse but they would keep coming back. Each time they came, me and Nahuel had become close friends. Although Jacob wasn't as happy about our friendship, he accepted that I had a lot to learn about myself, things only Nahuel could tell me.

Carlisle was also intrigued by Nahuel, he was very fascinating. He was one hundred fifty, he'd like to make a joke about, 'give or take a decade or two.' His sense of humor was like another person I had incountered. But, there seemed to be something different in his words, other meaning that weren't yet understood by my brain. Carlisle-I could see-was very understanding. He would keep Nahuel talking all night if he could-he kept forgetting that Nahuel was only half vampire-like me, he needed sleep. Those seven years passed quickly when you weren't human. No worries about growing up and dieing. If you looked at it from a different point of view, we were already dead.

My birthday was just a week away. Rosalie had a surprise birthday party that everyone knew about-even me-I hadn't told anyone that-but dad already knew, but I didn't want to hurt there feelings. So walking into a big room of all the people I loved celebrating something I had been waiting for, for seven years, didn't seem that hard. Acting surprised wasn't going to be hard. But with Rosalie and Alice involved in the decorations who knew what the place would look like. With four months to prepare, it was going to be a house full of happy smiling faces, and lots of pink. Which I could deal with, but it was hard, when your least favorite color _was_ pink, it was hard to feel happy for eight straight hours of staring at that.

Eight hours was how long my party would go on-at least with me there-after I was long gone and asleep everyone would be still there, acting as if I was still the birthday girl. Knowing Alice she might just dress up Edward so he would look like me.

I had been told repeatedly of my striking resembles to my father. It was oblivious to me. When I looked in the mirror and compared myself to him, I wasn't nearly as beautiful. The same with my mother. She had told me she thought that about herself before. When she and Edward met, she couldn't look at pictures of them together, it was hard for me, going threw the same thing. Even though repeatedly I was told by everyone "you look beautiful today, Nessie."

My nickname was always a touchy word to my mom. She even said it, and then rolled her eyes for even saying the word. But, it was worse when everyone else said it. She'd stand there like a statue, frozen with anger. Really it was Jacob who had started the trend, then everyone joined in, I was mostly called my nickname more than my real name. It wasn't like it bothered me, but, it makes you forget sometimes that your real name was much prettier. So I thought.

Jacob was the only one that said it in a way that made it sound like the most beautiful name in the world. He had that effect on me. It was obvious that he mesmerized me with his voice. I would stand there, not so much as a statue, but as a girl seeing something that she hadn't noticed as much for the first time. I loved Jake, that much was obvious, but I knew we couldn't be together.

When I was only seven I looked like an eighteen year old. No one thought of my real age, just the ages I looked, at least everyone besides my father. He could never get over my real age, no matter how much I scowled him for it.

When my birthday came around, they gave me cake with the lit candles of the age I looked like. My last birthday, I looked fifteen, although I was six, when they turned the candles toward me the candles where a one and a five, perfectly matched to the cake. I'd try not to remind them of my real age. It felt wrong to know I was a lot younger than I felt, physically as well as mentally.

I told myself many times-when I was far enough away from my dad to have privacy-that I was the age I looked, not seven. It was hard when I thought of me and Jake together. He had been a seventeen year old for so long that I still looked like a child compared to him. There was never an eye to eye contact with us. First of all, my dad would be furious, Rosalie too, she hated Jacob, but it never seemed to bother Jake. He actually loved it, he loved to make blond jokes. It always bothered her-and truthfully, it bothered me too, a little-but, they were usually pretty funny.

Secondly, my father didn't approve of me and Jake's relationship, but he also knew he couldn't pull us apart, at least he couldn't pull me away from Jake. Jacob hadn't been home in a while, It didn't matter to his dad, for reasons I wasn't sure of.

I looked down at my blue clock that matched my blue room in the cottage. It was almost five in the afternoon and I had just a few more hours before dark. I took one last breath, looking straight into the mirror. I never put makeup on or any girly clothes, but it seemed like it wasn't enough when I was around Jake. He'd told me he didn't care once, the first time I felt self conscious. I was climbing on Jakes back for a ride down to La Push, my thoughts raced as the wind blew in my face. Jake stopped hearing my thoughts-sometimes it bothered me, but it was fine with everyone else-he put me down and told me for the first time how beautiful I am. It was then that I thought he was going to finally kiss me.

I puckered out my lips, closed my eyes and tried to lean in, but Jake had stopped me. He was always the one against us being together. It felt like I wasn't pretty, even though he'd told me seconds before that I was, and picked me back up on his back, and continued on our venture to La Push. That day was…disappointing, and convinced me of my outrageous fantasies, that that was all they would ever be, fantasies. I hung my head low, avoiding his eyes the rest of the day, trying to hold back the tears I knew would come once we were back in Forks, in the cottage, where I could be alone. Like I knew I would be, every moment without Jacob loving me like I loved him, I was alone.

I walked a few paces from the cottage. Until coming to the twenty foot wide river that stood between me and the Cullen mansion. My feet bolted to the ground as I crouched down into an attacking position. I leaped over the bridge with little swiftness-being only half vampire it wasn't as swift as their's-more like a human trying to fly and almost making it. Except actually crossing without falling to my death.

Once I'd landed, instead of falling to my feet like a cat-or in this case a vampire-I skidded across the ground. It was something I was use to so the pain wasn't as bad at it had been the first time I'd tried to cross.

It wouldn't penetrate my vampire like skin. The ground was stone, no grass, just hard with small rocks. The floor was damp from the day before, in Forks it rained nearly every day. It was a good thing for my family, but, it didn't matter much for me or Jacob. My skin was like vampires, but, it didn't sparkle like there's in the sun. It glisined slightly, enough to pass off as glitter from lotion or a glitch from the sun.

I walked slowly once I got to my feet. No one had ever been far enough out in the woods to think of building a bridge, but, I could handle a few falls. Jacob had always been a very protective person of me. He never thought of me as a vampire before. He always thought of me as a human, a normal girl who at any moment could fall and get hurt, or get bruises, or even die. The only thing that could kill me was another vampire, ripping my limbs from my sockets, taking all the pieces and burning them in a large fire, watching me burn to my death. The fact was, that I couldn't die. I had never asked, but, it seemed like the only answer. It seemed like most of the time I was more vampire than human. I couldn't picture any human being quite like me.

Being able to live forever, having vampires as a family, being half vampire and human. It didn't seem likely to think of me that way. I'd never given it much thought, but the time I had given the unwanted thoughts was critical. I always heard Jacob complain about the vampire smell, seeing him walk away after so long, getting some fresh air before reentering the one place that burned his nose from the inside out. It pained me to think of myself as a vampire, it meant the worst, being the thing that Jacob couldn't live with. I never wanted to think that way, but sometimes it was unavoidable.

Some of my family wasn't too happy about Jacob either. Always scrunching up there noses as he entered, especially Rosalie. It was always a constant battle between Jake and Rose. He'd say a funny blond joke, and Rosalie would sharpen her claws, crouch defensively and spring for him. Sometimes Jasper would have to stop her, getting a small scratch on his already scared body. Emmett would have helped him if it had been anyone but his wife. No, Em would stand in the corner, chuckling, egging Rose on, cheering for her.

Afterwards, if Rose had gotten free of Jasper and attacked Jake, she would come comfort me. I would be in the corner, weeping, thinking maybe this time she had actually hurt Jake. And although I knew he could take care of himself, It still scared me to think of him ever getting hurt-because of me-and I knew that was possible. Everything seemed to be my fault when someone in my family had gotten hurt. All the reassurance and all the comfort never could change my mind.

"Nessie, you don't give me enough credit, I could take that blonde bimbo any day of the week." Jacob would say, resting his arm around my shoulders. Rose would always hiss, maybe even comment, but once it was all over with we would all go back to the way we were. At least everyone else, those two kept their eyes stuck to each other, not trusting them enough to turn their backs.

Bella and Edward were the only ones who could stand being around Jake. They never seemed to notice the smell anymore. Maybe they knew it would hurt me.

I always thought of more things than any normal person could. My mind was like a never ending machine that never forgot it's purpose. It never stopped doing its job. Sometimes it felt like I was over thinking most of the things that perplexed me the most. Maybe even more than needed. Someone would always have to focus me back on reality. I couldn't help but think too far ahead than I should for my age. I was seven, and although I never looked or felt it, it was still a constant reminder in the back of my head. Sometimes it scared me, to think of growing to fast, I remembered the time when everyone thought my rapidly growing age wasn't ever going to stop.

I always thought the same. Until finally everyone was reassured it would stop soon enough. That time was coming, coming fast. It was always scary, but also a comforting thought. Jake would always be the one to comfort me. He never stopped promising me everything would be okay, that everything would workout the way it was supposed to. Every birthday, every special event, every single day, he told me before I slept, '"Soon, I promise, I will make sure your happy, any way you want. Everything will be okay, I'll be here for as long as you want me."' He said, emphasizing will, as he'd tuck me in, kiss my forehead and leave me to sleep. It was always comforting to know he was right outside, protecting me.

I brushed the gravil and dirt off of my denim jeans, and white t-shirt that read 'don't touch, I bite.' a little inside joke. Style was a subtle thing for me, I never gave it much thought. Unless Alice or Rosalie hounded me on my fashion sense. Which they did often, Alice more so than anyone, but it wasn't anything I couldn't live with.

I always hear a light huff when I walk into the house from getting dressed. It wasn't anything to pay attention too, just Alice's hisses of protest. I was sure if Alice could she would dress me every two hours, like a plastic Barbie doll. Maybe I should get her one. I would never be able to wear any of my other clothes ever again, she would throw them out if I hadn't disputed against it. I'd had a closet full of clothing that Alice had once bought me, I haven't the slightest idea of what was in there. I was afraid to look.

Alice's idea of style was silk, or satin dresses. I'd have no jeans, shorts, or even shirts. It was stressing really. But with someone like Alice it's either live with it-and you'd have no other choice-or live with it and complain. Either way, Alice would get her way, like always.

If I hadn't made a deal with her-letting her dress me twice a week-than I would have a closet consisted of dresses, and more dresses. It didn't bother me really, I complimented Alice's fashion sense. But alice has a knack for making people do what she wants them too.

My mom said Alice was the same way with her when she was human, and even a little now, Alice still insists on dressing Bella, I guess she was too nice to say anything, or maybe it's because she know she couldn't win.

As I neared the edge of the forest, I began to run. My feet moving impatiently against the ground, I wasn't sure why I was so impatient. I could feel the speed under my feet, the wind brushed my face. As I reached the end of the forest, close enough to see the mansion, I slowed down, beginning to walk.

Jacob always seemed to be too in his thoughts to even notice the world around him. To notice me. I could see his face perfectly in my head, see his old nonchalant smile. His happy gleaming white smile. It always made my heart melt. He was too perfect for such small words. The best part, he was beautiful without having to be a vampire.

The same with Rosalie. She has always been beautiful, even as a human. If you had known about vampires when Rose was a human, you would have already thought she was.

I had been told time and time again about Rose and her past. How she had become a vampire, although I was too young to some people, she told me her story anyway. The time she had thought she was going to die, the peaceful feeling of awaiting for death. I had only imagined what she was going threw as her life was being ripped out from under her. The impatience she felt, the urge to leave this world. I felt so sorry for Rose, for what she'd gone threw. I wouldn't have wished that on anyone, especially my family.

I had often been told the stories of all my family. I had been told about Esme's suicide, her longing to leave this cold world. I'd heard the story of Rosalie rescuing Emmett from the large bear that had mauled him almost to death. Jasper's encounter with the women vampires that made him to be a soldier. How he had to kill most of the family he had ever known because he was told to. When Carlisle had been turned while he was trying to kill one of the vampires, but instead turned into one. I had always known of Carlisle unconditional kindness towards everyone, I also knew that knew born vampires were the hardest to control their thirst.

How hard it must have been for them to be alone, and try to find food. Carlisle was able to contain himself, still feeling his plea of sanity, his need to be good. His suicide attempts were the hardest to take in. I had never known of his attempts, I never wanted to. I didn't want to think of him or Esme wanting to hurt themselves. I never wanted to think of them never being here with me. I couldn't.

When I reached the house, I walked threw the large glass door already seeing everyone downstairs. Their heads snapping in my direction, I already knew about my surprise party they had planned, but even though they knew-so I thought-that I was aware from Edward I figured they would let me inside. Instead as soon as I opened the door, Emmett stood in the doorway.

To normal people Emmett looked like a freakishly tall and muscular man, but to me he looked like people in the body building cataloge. He blocked my veiw of the family behind him, they must have been in there putting up the decorations for my party. That meant pink, nothing but pink streamers, pink wrapping paper, and pink party hats. I laughed at the thought of the men of the house in pink hats. I bit my lip to make sure I didn't bust up. Emmett raised an eye brow, I knew he thought it was a human thing, he crossed his bulky arms acrossed his chest and stared down at me.

I shifted my weight to my left foot while I mimicked Emmett's pose, furrowing my eye brows. He seemed to understand that his posture bothered me and stood there with his hands to his side, but left his eye brow raised. I couldn't stand the akward silence any longer, I figured I'd start talking instead of forcing my way threw him, I knew I wouldn't win that fight, nor was I in the mood. There wasn't a reason to try.

"Can I get threw Em?" gesturing towards the house with my hand as I untangled them from my chest. He looked behind him, and turned back to face me. I guest he was under strict orders.

His lips curled in the corners making a smile form across his lips. His famous smile, I knew it all too well, he was holding back a laugh I could tell, but he knew something that he couldn't tell me, knowing it would make me curious. Although I already was aware of what they were doing, I thought I might as well give him the satisafaction of my impatience.

I rolled my eyes at him, faking my annoyance. I was sure he could tell, but I knew Emmett, he would keep it up until you really got annoyed. "So…?" Emmett seemed to want to continue, from behind him a low hiss, I figured from Rosalie. A small laugh slipped from his lips. Someone had warned him not to be so childish. Even though that didn't apply to Emmett, no matter what, he would be himself. Even if he got in trouble for it later.

As he crossed his arms again, trying-and not succeeding-to be serious, he moved closer to me, blocking more of my veiw. I was sure they had to be wrapping my presents. Otherwise they wouldn't send out the big dog, I mean vampire. Jacob was the big dog. As that thought came into my thoughts, I instantly remembered why I had come to the house in the first place. Jacob! Where was he? I wanted to ask, but I wasn't sure if Emmett could be serious enough to tell me.

I sniffed the air, smelling wasn't my strong suit, but it was good enough. I tried to get closer to smell if Jake had been here before Emmett placed his massive hand on my shoulder to stop me from passing him. He stared down at me, my face puzzled, I had actually forgotten about Emmett once the thought of finding Jacob had come back to the surface. I stared up at his face, now a little more serious. Em pushed me back, I didn't fight him, I was now in his veiw enough so he wouldn't have to look so far down.

"Nessie…" he looked back at the door again before turning back to look at me and continued, pursing his lips in thought "We have a little….problem," he tripped over the word, tightening his arms across his chest, "I can't let you in." he breathed, I could hear the playfulness in his words.

I looked at him baffled. My eye brows creased as I tried to understand what he was saying. I looked behind Emmett, thinking of just running for the door, instead I held my composure, I was able to muster up a question that swam in my thoughts now.

"Why?" I questioned. Staring at him. His hand still on my shoulder tightened, making sure I didn't make a dash for it. He knew all too well, and he didn't even have to read my thoughts.

I was thinking of Jacob in my thoughts, now that Em was touching my shoulder I could show him instead of talking. His face softend when he saw my thoughts. Ever sense I was born I was told I was special. I had a supernatural power like some vampires are able to have when they change. If someone were to touch me, or if I touched them, I could show them my thoughs at the time. Everyone was use to it, just like they were use to having no privacy in there own heads.

My father had told me his theories on how I got my powers. He said it was the oposite of what he could do. Instead of hearing everyone elses' thoughts, they could only hear mine. With just one touch, they could hear my main thought. It was a time saver that's for sure. It saved me from a lot of talking.

Emmett let go of my shoulder, taking an unnecessary breath, and smiled down at me. I could tell he had a joke in his thoughts that he was about to spit out. Before he could I placed my small hand on his large forearm. I showed him me attacking him, he seemed to like that. I knew I wouldn't make a dent in his perfect skin, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't fight back, he would just laugh at me hurting my knuckles. Eventually he would stop me, I didn't see that happening until I gave up. He let the joke subside and I knew he would say it later, I let go of his arm.

Em gestured his head toward the door, "He's in there, wrapping…" he trailed off, I guest he wasn't suppose to say anything about it. He shrugged his large shoulders. He then swiftly walk back into the house. Only taking a fraction of a second. I stood there motionless. He was back infront of me, gaurding the door like before, after about a minute I saw Jacob appear a few paces back.

Jake smiled my favorite smile. The one he had always across his face when he saw me, I could feel my own face light up. He always had that effect on me.

Jacob was at my side a second later. He wrapped his large arm around my small waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I could hear two hisses in the background, I could guess automatically who it was: Rosalie and Edward.

Jacob was just as tall as Emmett, maybe by a few inches, and just as muscular. I could tell by the way Emmetts arms flexed out when Jake was around, that he was a little jealous of Jake. I could imagine him asking Rosalie if she thought Jake was stronger. He'd probably end up obsessing about it. My hand flittered to Jake's strong chest. I shared that thought with him, I felt a small laugh from the pit of his throat rumble in my ears.

Me and jake were simular in many ways. We both were able to make jokes even in serious circumstances. Sometimes it wasn't the best thing, but it was something I would never give up, if it meant I wouldn't be anything like Jacob. We were both halves, one thing in common, human. Although he was half werewolf and I was half vampire, it didn't seem to matter to either of us. Lastly, we both were huge car fans. Jake, on my fourth birthday, when I looked like a ten year old began teaching me about how to fix them. Ever since then that was our strongest bond.

Emmett looked back and forth between the two of us. Another joke forming in his head, but I didn't care. I was too busy looking at jacob to even notice. His russet skin and dark spiked hair were in perfect unison with the perfection of his face. It mesmerized me. I couldn't look away from him.

He looked at Emmett, I could tell he didn't want to hear the joke that Emmett had planned out in his head. Knowing Em, it was uncalled for, and….very amusing. If it were for anyone else, I knew I would laugh.

Em took one more glance at us, then turning around and walking to the door, entering it in a fraction of a second. Jake took one more look at the door before turning to face me, his arm still wrapped around my waist. Jake was a tower compared to a normal human, though it never bothered me, it was still something that seemed a little strange when you compare him to the standard male. Like I said, a tower. In the instent he looked into my chocolate brown eyes, my heart melted, all my thoughts left me. I guessed he could see that.

He was touching me, I bet my head was just focused on his face. It seemed to be funny from his perspective, a chuckle escaped his lips. I forced a laugh out at once, trying to look away. My eyes sheepishly lowered to the ground below us. Jacob kept a distance between us.

My mind seemed to turn on a second later, racing through feelings and emotions that I hadn't even thought about a few minutes ago. My mind stuck on one of my dreams, my dream of kissing Jake, having my first kiss with him. My head snapped up when I felt his hands leave my waist. Recollection of Jacob touching me during my thought. I felt a knot in my throat, asking him if he saw that, was going to be hard, the worst thing ever.

He looked out towards the forest. He looked down at me, our eyes interlocked, I could see him trying to force a smile. I reached for his cheek. _I'm sorry Jake, I…..I didn't mean - I don't know why I was thinking - just…I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. _I said, then took my hand from his cheek and backed away quickly, shyly looking at the ground as I played with my fingers.

He bent his face down towards me like he was going to say with a ferceness. His alpha voice strong and stern. I felt his hands glench tighter on my waist. It began to scare me too, it was weird seeing Jake look so down. Usually It was him trying to comfort me with anything that was bothering me. I stroked my hand across his cheek, a smile curled on my lips, he mirrored me. "You know what they say," he shrugged playfully, "It's not you, it's me." he humorously talked to the air.

_Than what's wrong? Did something happen? _I could tell he understood my intisipation. I let my smile fall from my lips and looked at him seriously. It frightened me to see him like this. He brushed my cheek, looking intensly in my eyes. I couldn't help but look away. It felt new to me. His face looked new, his expresion, his smile, everything. Jake never looked at me like this, it was inventive….scary. He'd told me we could never be like this, not for such a long time, that time line was coming faster. It was making things strange.

Jake placed his hand under my chin, bringing my face up to look at him. His brown eyes looked softer now. It was comforting now. He was almost back to normal. I patted my hand on his chest, and swiftly moved from his grasp. I grabbed his hand and darted towards the left side of the forest. I looked back a few sconds later, he looked a little confused, I figured I'd better clear it up for him. _We're going to La Push for the day!_ I thought with some excitement. He smiled, looking like _my_ Jake. It gave me a little bit of simplicity.

_I'll race you there! On the count of three! _I let go of his hand, he caught up with me, we kept eachothers pace until I started the countdown, "One!" I laughed smiling over at him, he stayed to my left side. "Two!" I yelled, in that minute I ran faster down the darkened forest, jake was a few paces behind me. I knew if I hadn't made a dash for it he would have. I couldn't let him win. His face turned shocked.

"That's cheating!" he yelled from behind. I laughed out loud, as deafening as possible, taunting _my_ Jacob. He joined in on the laughter. I knew it was a matter of minutes before he was close enough to eventually pass me. As I dodged each tree, jumped over every rock and branch, I couldn't help but feel as happy as I had for a while. It was always fun to play around Jake. He was always so playful, it made you feel like a kid again. That was nice. My youth had been passing me by, I was lossing it ever more slightly every day. It was slipping threw the cracks. But with Jake, it felt as if I were still three, at least looking as though.

Jake was closer, coming up faster behind me. I knew he would pass in a few minutes. I looked back, spotting him, he smiled widly at me, It was time for my little trick. As I passed one more tree, I dodged behind it, stepping off the path. I jumped up on top of the next tree, jumping up on every bush, not as swiftly as a vampire, but it was as effortless as it was going to get. I was sure Jacob couldn't see me. As he came passed the tree he stopped in mid run. He looked puzzled. It was time. I swung my body off the top branch of the large oak tree down towards Jake, tackling him to the soft verdant ground. His face was dazed as I tackled him. As we lay there, jacob on turned on his back, keeping me in place to leave me on top of his tepid body.

Once Jake had recovered from the sudden spring, he began laughing historically, I moved above his stomach, laughing along. We chortled in unison, not noticing how we were laying until the laughing silenced. My head faced down, still giggling under my breath, my hair covered my face. I could feel his heat under me. Although we were both over the normal human temperature, I was sure Jake was a couple degrees hotter.

I turned my face up towards Jacob. His face turned serious once again. He brushed across my cheek like he had done before we'd entered the woods. The same look of worry and scarcity on his beautiful face. His forehead creased with a serious meaning as he kept brushing his hot hand against my cheek, making my body over heat. I cleared my throat looking into his eyes before turning my face down once more. It wasn't _my_ Jacob again. His face wasn't how I'd seen it before today. Today was the most diverse than any other, Jake was different.

I pressed my hand on top of his once he'd stopped stroking my cheek, just letting it settle there. _What's up Jake? You seem…..different,…why?_ I thought. His face softer.

"I…." he trailed off, looking out towards the right side of the woods. He faced me a minute later, his eyes intense, focused on mine. Mine did the same. I sucked in my bottom lip, biting it, waiting for him to tell me. "I love you….you know that right, you know that I don't want to rush us, right?"

I felt a knot coming in my throat. I tried forcing it down. I couldn't help but worry. Worry about him changing his mind about…us. I pursed my lips, afraid to speak, I wasn't sure if I could find my voice. I nodded, still trying to swallow the knot.

He could see the worry on my face, "But…I don't know if I can." he spit out. The knot finally choked down my throat. I felt a small smile trying to escape my lips, I was trying to save it until he explained, although I wasn't sure if I could. He beat me to the punch, his usually nonchalant smile crossed his lips. I wasn't completely sure what he meant yet.

"I guess I just don't have that much will power." he shrugged, keeping his shoulders lifted for a second longer before letting them relax. His white teeth seeped threw his crooked smile.

I looked down containing my composer, then turned to look at him. His free hand brushed down the middle of my back, while his hand trailed from my cheek to my chin. My stomach felt like it was going to pop out, releasing all the butterflies that began fluttering around. I felt pail, cold….scared. I could feel him pulling my face down, close.

It wasn't anything I was use to. I had never been so close to his face before. But now, it was close enough for me to see him clearly, see _my_ Jacob. I saw how much more beautiful he was. How his breath smelled, how dark his eyes really were. I could see more than I had ever seen of his perfect face. I saw it in his eyes. I could almost tell what he was thinking. But, before I could think about it…

Our lips touched. His soft, dry, lips, connected to mine. I felt his on mine, my pail lips touched his dark lips, for the first time. I wasn't sure what I should have been feeling. But it didn't feel normal. The butterflies left, my heart felt like it was about to combust, it pounded hard against my chest. I felt my heart aching. My mind went blank, and my eyes closed.

My tongue brushed against his bottom, full lip. His did the same until they intertwined. I felt his tongue on mine. The most intense feeling began to built in my heart. I leaned in, crushing our lips together, fiercely, passionately.

I finally felt the need for breathe again. I'd completely forgot about the world around me. All I'd focused on was his body under mine, a smile forming over his lips. My hand trailed over his hair, down to his cheek. His hand wrapped tightly around my waist, the other still on my chin. The urge to breathe hit me stronger, making me regretfully pull away. Gasping for breath. I hadn't opened my eyes, afraid it was one of my dreams.

I felt wet water drip from my eyes, I wasn't sure if I should open them, until a small finger wiped away my small tear. My eyes opened, I expected to find my room, instead I found _my_ Jacob. His finger still lingered under my eye. Staring in his eyes, I couldn't think, I couldn't even breath. I had completely forgotten to do everything. I smiled down at him, still afraid I was just dreaming, but his touch was too real to mistake it. My hand traced the shape of his lips. Making sure those were the lips of my first, my first kiss!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ****TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER SOON!****  
**


End file.
